tOrMeNtA dE AcCiOn
by TaO mEy-nEkO eViL
Summary: vuelvo con un nuevo fic n.n espero les guste...y vuelvo a dejar a los protagonistas solos jojojo en la pension asakura...la madre naturaleza?...len tiene miedo? O.O, horo haciendo que? entren y lean ONESHOT HOROXLEN dejen review xfix


akitaa mi fic n.n pero antes les aclaro algo:

NOMBRE:"blablabla"-lo que piensan

-blabla-dialogos

(blabla)-tonteras mias XD

bueno ya no les quito el tiempo espero les guste y sin mas aki ta el fic:

¨¨+ tOrMeNtA dE AcCiOn+¨¨+

By

TaO mEy-nEkO eViL

-mierda bonita tarde la que tendré que pasar hoy-maldecía un chico de mirada gatuna y cabello extraño.

Desgraciadamente para el (mentira) Anna la poderosa y sabe-lo-todo de la itako lo había dejado a cargo de la Pensión ya que debían (Yho, Anna y Tamao) viajar a izumo para fijar la fecha de su boda.

Pero eso no era lo que inquietaba al chinito de mirada fría, lo que le inquietaba era que tenia que quedarse en la Pensión con cierto chico de cabellos celestes que muy descaradamente se había instalado en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Los chicos no volvían asta dentro de 2 días y como era de pensar Anna los amenazo con que dejaran todo como estaban y que no hicieran ninguna cochinada en su ausencia.

-bah...ese imbécil de horo donde mierdas estará-

-a quien le dices imbécil picudo-

-porque maldita sea porque con este hoto-

-QUE ES HORO!... LENTOO-

-cállate!-

-cálleme usted, si es que puede señorito-

-no te la vas a acabar tenedor-

La tarde transcurrió un poco(para nada) tranquila(claro con len golpeando a horo y viceversa) y sin darse cuenta el cielo fue cubierto por un manto negro solamente iluminado por una redonda luz que transmitía paz a quien la observaba.(1)

-que se supone que vamos a comer T0T- lloriqueaba el ainu

-voy a pedir comida barril sin fondo-

-jaa cuanto darías por tener mi cuerpo jajaja-le miro de arriba para abajo- no es como el tuyo tan delgaducho-

-si, si comida china por favor, esta bien muchas gracias-Len no le presto ni la menor atención a lo que el hoto le estaba diciendo.

-Me estas escuchando-miles de venitas aparecieron en el de cabellos pinchos.

Len iba a quejarse cuando de pronto…

Diiin Duun Diiin Duun(es un timbre u.u y si la pensión ahora tiene timbre ¬¬)

2 minutos después:

-no quiero comida china T0T

-pues ese no es mi problema si no quieres no comas-

Estaba a punto de seguir el consejo de Len pero su estomago izo lo contrario.

Gruuup- maldito arrg ò.ó...comeré solo porque tengo hambre-dijo resignadamente.

Luego de comer tranquilamente (cofcofydiscutircofcof)ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Pero ¡oh sorpresa!, como siempre la madre naturaleza se encarga de hacerles las noches y las mañanas imposible a todos los bellos habitantes, y esta, noche no seria la excepción…mandándoles tremenda tormenta, con todo y rayos(incluyendo el frio) a los pobres chicos(bueno solo a Len). A horo no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo ya que el venia de hokkaido... pero al pobre, lindo, hermoso y tierno chinito era todo lo

contrario ya todos sabemos que es muy friolento.

Habitación de Len:

-mierda...tengo mucho frio-

A pesar de tener 3 sabanas muy calientitas, el de ojos dorados aun tiritaba del frio, revolviéndose descontroladamente en las sabanas para buscar un poco de calor.

Habitación de Horo

-mm que delicia…esta noche si podre dormir tranquilo-decía horo que dormía con tan solo un bar de bóxers (¬).

Estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero recordó que a cierta personita de china no le gustaba para nada el frio.

-Len...-susurro el hokkaideño-sera mejor que baya a ver como estas-se levanto tranquilamente de su cama dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras abría esta, se detuvo un momento para pensar si estaba asiendo lo correcto pero, de un momento a otro desecho todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Al ver a tan hermosa y violable criatura frente a el.

-y-yo...- Len balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, al no poder encontrar una buena excusa por su acto.

LEN:"maldita sea…sabia que no era buena idea venir, será mejor que me valla".

El chico peli celeste estaba embobado con la visión que tenia y es que len se veía tan tierno, con su colchita en una mano arrastrándola y en la otra un bulto que no supo descifrar pero rápidamente lo clasifico como un peluche de felpa. Reacciono asta que vio al de la tongari alejándose para retirarse.

-N...no espera-dijo tomándolo de un brazo y apegándolo a su cuerpo.

HORO:"se ve tan lindo, esta temblando?...creo que es por el frio, kuso tengo tantas ganas de besarlo acariciarlo y hacerlo mío u.u, será mejor que entremos al cuarto; pero no me quiero separarme de el...uff tendré

que hacer un esfuerzo o si no se me muere de frio aquí".

-ven entra...-

-y-yo... Baka que te izo pensar que venia a tu cuarto, solamente me dirigía al baño.-cruzo los brazos mientras desviaba la mirada a la nada.

-claro len...lo que tu digas, ven-

-eh?...q-que ases, suel...suéltame-

-deja de hacerme berrinches y acuéstate en la cama- decía mientras lo cargaba y se lo llevaba a la ya dicha cama.

-NO!!-

-BASTA LEN...-

Y aquí viene de nuevo la madre naturaleza.

Toorn(es un rayo T0T)

Len se asusto tanto que no pudo evitar abrazar fuertemente a horo y hundir su cabeza entre el cuello de este.

-Le...Len te encuentras bien?- ladeo un poco su cabeza para poder ver a su desvelo, su mirada se enterneció al ver a len con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus labios temblando al parecer del frio o del miedo.

-Shhh tranquilo-

Sus ojos dorados se fueron abriendo al sentir que lo recostaban en la cama.

-será mejor que duermas- dijo mostrándole una de las hermosas sonrisas que lo caracterizaban.

-No..no -sus mejillas fueron tomando un lindo color carmesí al sentir como un dedo se posaba en sus labios.

-Shhh... ya te dije que te duermas, no te preocupes no te pasara nada-y sin mas se acostó a su lado, coloco sus brazos en la estrecha cintura del de ojos dorados, acercándolo hasta volver a unir sus cuerpos.

Len no tubo mas opción que colocar su cabeza en el pecho de horo sintiendo como de nuevo sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo mas intenso.

HORO:" por kami, podría existir cosa mas hermosa que el. Se ve realmente adorable con ese color en sus lindas mejillas, hay Len Tao me encantas demasiado; si supieras cuanto te amo".

Su mano acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos violáceos del chico, hasta que por fin ambos fueron cayendo en los brazos del Morfeo.

Morfeo: ya era hora que acaso a los chicos de ahora les cuesta dormir

¬¬.

Mey: jeje tranquilo morfi no te enojes n.nU y no vuelvas a interrumpir de nuevo mi fic o me las pagaras muy caro ¬¬

Morfeo: T0T perdón

Mey: ya, ya sigamos con el fic

Pero como no se me da la gana dejarlo así, aquí les va los sueños de horo jojo.

_**SUEÑO DE HORO:**_

_**-aah...**__**mmm**__** mas**__**...horo-**_

_**-ohh len...mmm****así****así-**_

**_Sus gemidos inundaban todo el cuarto. Ambos estaban embriagados por el vaivén de sus caderas._**

**_FIN DEL SUEÑO_**

-mierda...creo que tengo un problema...-dijo viendo una 'cosa' que se abultaba entre sus piernas.-tengo que ir al baño..-

Estaba tan apurado ya que su pequeño 'problemita' empezaba a dolerle.

HORO:"mierda...tendré que entrar a esta habitación ya no soporto mas

T0T".

Y así nuestro pervertido amigo entro a la habitación que casualmente era la de len, tan apurado estaba por desahogarse que no se dio cuenta.

Habitación de Horo:

Un chico proveniente de china se movía intranquilamente buscando el calor que se supone el hoto le tenia que dar, y como no lo pudo encontrar, no le quedo de otra que despertarse.

-Hn?...donde se abra metido ese tonto?...tendré que ir a traer mi sábana-dijo muy somnoliento el de la tongari. Sin mas; salió de de la habitación de horo para dirigirse a la suya.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación, cuando unos sonidos extraños lo detuvieron.

-mmm...aahh...aah-

-...-un poco curioso el chico Taoísta entro sigilosamente a su habitación. Su sorpresa fue ver a horo masturbándose en SU cama, estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su garganta se seco al instante.

Horo estaba muy concentrado que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba vigilando, hasta que:

-ho...horo-

-e...eh?-dijo muy agitado, sudo frio, su cuerpo prácticamente se congelo al sentirse descubierto y solo pudo emitir un...-Len...y-yo-

Sentía sus mejillas arder y su miembro palpitar descaradamente , no podía quedarse a ver...como pudo salió de la habitación, echo un tornado.

-LEN...es...espera déjame explicarte- se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo, logrando alcanzar a Len, lo tomo de un brazo asiéndolo girar para quedar cara a cara.

Definitivamente algo estaba saliéndole mal, al tratar de darle la cara al chico peli violáceo. Se encontró con un len muy agitado, sus mejillas con un fiero color rojo, sus labios levemente abiertos y un brillo inexplicablemente hermoso en sus ojos.

Horo no pudo detener sus hormonas, su sentido de razonamiento quedo en cero y su mente se nublo por completo y sin pensarlo dos beses le estampo un beso en los labios a len.

Abrió sus ojos hasta mas no poder, su corazón latía al mil por hora, pero se sintió desfallecer al sentir una cálida lengua lamer sus labios, pidiendo permiso para invadir su cavidad bucal...sin saber porque fue cediendo a su petición abriendo un poco sus labios. Se besaron con tal pasión que ambos no habían descubierto asta ahora.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, saboreando la saliva del otro, comenzando una batalla para ver quién cedía primero. Sin poder controlarse len ahogo un gemino en la boca de horo, las manos de este bajaban por su espalda(la de len) hasta llegar a posarse en su apetecible y redondo trasero...asiendo que el de la tongari diera un pequeño respingo rompiendo estrepitosamente el beso.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, sin poder evitar de nuevo el sonrojo, sus respiraciones se agitaban asiendo el ambiente muy caliente a pesar de que allá afuera lloviera a cantaros.

-e..esto...n-no debí-

-Shhh...len-dijo acercándose al oído de len mientras lo lamia lesivamente. -eres un desgraciado...por-guardo silencio un momento. -hacer que me enamorara de ti-

-horoo-suspiro, volviendo a perder el control de su cuerpo uniendo sus labios en un deseoso y lujurioso beso.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban dentro de la habitación, caminando asía la cama, ambos cayeron en sima de esta. Sin desperdiciar momento alguno horo comenzó desabrochando la camisa de len, por otro lado este no se quedaba atrás besando, lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello de horo. En un par de minutos ambos estaban sin camisa alguna, horo repitió lo que ase unos segundos antes len asía con su cuello.

Fue bajando por el cuello de len hasta detenerse en uno de sus pezones estimulándolo con la lengua, su mano derecha se encargaba de pellizcar el otro pezón mientras su mano izquierda se desasía del estorboso pantalón. Los gemidos del ojidorado excitaban cada vez mas a horo.

Al fin se había desecho de los pantalones de len. Se detuvo un momento para observar ese cuerpo desnudo bajo el, arcándole un fiero sonrojo a lensito, era tan frágil, tan hermoso, tan deseable, len simplemente era lo mas hermano que había visto jamás. Continuando con su trabajo, se dirigió lenta y tortuosamente al pequeño y plano vientre de su amante.

-Aaaah mmm...-sus manos se clavaron en el sedoso cabello celeste, empujándolo mas asía abajo, dándole a entender que cierta parte suya reclamaba por atención. Horo no lo izo esperar mas y dirigió su boca al ya palpitante miembro de Len. Lamiéndolo desde la punta a la base, saboreándolo como a un delicioso dulce.

-AAAA HORO- sus ojos se abrieron asta mas no poder, su mente quedo nublada por la sensación tan placentera que horo le brindaba. De un solo jalón logro meter todo el pene de Len a su boca, pequeñas gotas de semen le dieron a entender que peli violáceo no tardaría en correrse.

-ho..horo mmmm ya aaah...n-no aguantoo me..me coroo-

Acelero su trabajo, metiendo y sacando el miembro de su chico, unos minutos después, len termino vertiendo su semilla en la boca del norteño, como si fuese el mas rico manjar, horo termino bebiéndose el semen. Se separo un momento de len para así poder quitarse toda prenda que le impidiera quedar como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

Metió 3 dedos en la boca del chinito, asiendo que los lamiera, mientras el volvía a depositar besos por todo el cuerpo de su koi. Llevo los dedos llenos de saliva asía la entrada del chinito, metiendo cuidadosamente un dedo en su interior, provocando un gemido de dolor.

-AAAAH-

Rápidamente beso los labios de su amante en forma de disculpa, metió un segundo dedo, luego un tercero, moviéndolos circularmente; hasta tocar ese punto exacto...

-aaah horo...mmm mas-

Cuando sintió que ya estaba preparado saco sus dedos, para reemplazarlos por su propio miembro, entrando cuidadosamente para no lastimar a su minino. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro de Len, comenzó a moverse lentamente para acostumbrarlo a su invasión, luego de unos minutos sus movimientos fueron acelerándose. Gemidos, jadeos y gritos inundaban el cuarto.

Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, embriagándolos por el placentero movimiento de sus caderas.

-mmm horoo...no aguanto mas...-

-yo tam...tampoco...

Y sin mas Len termino viniéndose en el vientre de ambos, apretando mas sus paredes internas, provocando que horo terminara en su interior, ambos gritando el nombre del otro finalizando así su entrega amorosa. Horo no lo soporto mas, estaba demasiado cansado, salió con mucho cuidado del interior de su gatito, cayendo rendido a su lado, abrazando protectoramente a su minino y cubriendo sus cuerpos con una sábana muy calientita.

-Len...te amo- susurro. - y nunca pienso alejarme de ti-beso tiernamente su frente abrazando mas fuerte, como si temiera que lo alejaran de su ángel.

-yo...también te amo ainu Baka- su sonrisa era pura y solamente dirigida para SU baka.

Y así ambos amantes fueron vencidos nuevamente por el sueño. Solamente habiendo 2 testigos del amor que se profesaban los amantes, La bella Luna y nuestra querida madre naturaleza ¬¬

FIN

ACLARACION:

(1). respecto ah eso...se que es imposible poder ver la luna llena cuando esta lloviendo jeje en este caso los chicos tuvieron la suerte de verla n.nU...en mi fic todo puede suceder ¬¬.

n.n espero que les haya gustado...eto es mi primer lemon jejeje así que para mi es un gran logro u.uU pero quisiera saber su opinión porfis dejen reviews .

De paso le agradezco muxio a mi manita mid que siempre ta apoyándome en mis tonteras jojojo te keloo un chingo loca xP y también a light que me ayudo con el titulo muxas graxias n.n

HORO: aquí estas!...sos una entrometida no te volvas a meter en mis sueños ò.ó

MEY: n.nU…ko..konichiwa horo-chan jeje...corten la transmisión T0T

HORO: aah noo esta me las pagas ò.ó

MEY: eto...ya me voy O.O...adiiu cuídense mucho xauuu

HORO: vuelve acá

FIN DE LA TRANSMICION


End file.
